


recalled moments

by RosePerSomnium



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Sequel, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stilinski Family Feels, familiar bantering, or prequel?, some sort of continuation in any case, who even knows in a time-travel-setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePerSomnium/pseuds/RosePerSomnium
Summary: It takes the wedding invitation for John to connect the pieces. Werewolves. Peter. Magic.





	recalled moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunnywest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reclaimed Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612921) by [Bunnywest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest). 



> After reading Bunnywest's heartbreaking fic I wrote down what I imagined could happen next/(before?) in a comment but then figured I could just make a short story out of it myself...  
> I only noticed today the Notes said John doesn't remember because of the nature of the spell but this piece was already written, so... artistic freedom? 
> 
> Well, anyway, go read that fic (first) and I hope you enjoy this one!

It takes the wedding invitation for John to connect the pieces.

He stares at it, working through the clues in his head. Werewolves. Peter. _Magic_.

His eyes jolt up. "Can you time travel?"

"Um… maybe? I mean… I haven't considered it but… yeah, should be possible with more training. Why?"

His son sounds bewildered but John has already gotten up and is walking over to his favorite photograph of Claudia in the living room.

"Dad?"

"It was true. It was _true_." He traces her face with a finger, shaking his head even while chuckling. "Damn, Clau. You knew all along. Couldn't have told me in a way I would have believed?"

"Everything all right?" Stiles's eyes are switching between him and the photo.

"Yes." He looks at her in exasperation. "Your mom is just her usual mischievous self."

Out of the corner of his vision, he sees Stiles slowly reaching for his phone and rolls his eyes. "I'm not going crazy, son. I had an… epiphany."

"Uh-huh. Care to explain?"

"You must have visited her. No, wait — you _will_ visit her?" He screws up his face. "Whatever. When you were… seven? Or somewhere around that age, I came home late to her telling me she talked to a grown-up, time traveling you and your werewolf husband."

"And you thought it was the dementia talking."

"Of course." He smiles at her. "She didn't even try to convince me. Only gushed about how nice you grew up and let me take her back to the doctor the next day."

Stiles chuckles. "She's probably looking down at you with her 'told you so' expression right now — remember that? Totally smug and superior with that head tilt?"

He raises his eyebrows. "How would I forget? You copied it from her when you were like three and the older you get the more smart-assed you become."

His son shrugs and steps up next to him. "You love seeing her in me. As long as you're in a good place."

John puts a hand on his shoulder. "I do."

They look at her in companionable silence, loving her, missing her and — in John's case — feeling guilty. Quietly, he asked, "What if that's not the only time I didn't believe her?"

"Dad…"

"You know when I had her committed? - When I couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or seeing things anymore." He stares at her smile and remembers how the illness had twisted loveliness into manipulation. "When I got sucked into her paranoia. When she made me doubt helpful neighbors and doctors' opinions. When she made me doubt _you_."

"She loved you." Stiles's voice is firm, confident. "The dementia had her see threats and enemies everywhere, in anyone. But never in you. She knew you'd keep her safe and would do whatever you deemed best for her. She may have thought you were blinded by the outside world, but she never stopped trusting you."

John squeezes his shoulder. "Damn, son, you're awfully young for that much wisdom." He winces as soon as the words are out, but Stiles dodges the implication with ease.

"Well, I _am_ getting married in a few months. I'd better practice my grown-up skills now."

"Aw, right, shit, I'm sorry, that probably wasn't the reaction you expected."

He turns away from bittersweet memories and missed opportunities, returning to the kitchen table with the future-bright wedding invitation as Stiles's reprimanding response makes him stumble.

"No swear words, dad, gotta be a role model for the grandchildren."

"Grand- _what_?" Wide-eyed, he looks back at his grinning son.

"Just kidding."

"Jesus, kid, I thought you cared about my heart! And just when I wanted to say 'congratulations' and 'I'd be happy to lead you down the aisle.'"

Stiles groans "Being kind of a twink doesn't make me the girl in this relationship, dad."

"Didn't need to know that. So, should I lead Peter instead, then?"

"No!" Stiles shakes his head, laughing. "We'll both walk down by ourselves, no leading needed."

He chuckles and picks up the card, the couple beaming up at him despite their devastating past. "Congratulations, son. I'm very happy for you. And your mum was right — you grew up fine."

 


End file.
